


True colours

by Mina_Snape_Circeni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_Snape_Circeni/pseuds/Mina_Snape_Circeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you feel as if you have no place in the world, you lose yourself in books and thoughts.<br/>Mina Circeni is exactly like this. Beautiful and talented she hasn't the slightest idea were she belongs, or what she wants from life and others, but she finds out, that her boredom and her fears vanish near her potions-teacher.<br/>Over the years she falls in love with the peculiar, grumpy man. Does she have a chance? Can love really conquer everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction, is an edit of a very old fanfiction and contains love between a man and a younger girl (plus she is an OC), if you don't like this, please don't read this.  
> There won't be sexual activity until she is 18, but they may kiss when she is 16 or 17.  
> Also this is a teacher/pupil-relationship so if you don't like this either, you too may be wrong, here.
> 
> !English is not my first language, so there may be mistakes!
> 
> Nontheless, to the ones who stay and have a interest in this...  
> Please enjoy your stay and have fun reading this. =)  
> Thank you!

"I’m often difficult to love. I go through dark periods like the moon and I hide from myself. But I promise I will kiss your wounds when they’re hurting. Even if they’re in your soul, I can find them with the light in my fingertips. I will lead you to the river so you can remember how beautiful it feels to be moved by something that is out of your control. And when our dark periods match, we can breathe with the grass and look at the night sky. The stars will remind us of the beauty in our struggles and we won’t feel lost anymore." -Emery Allen

### Prologue

When Severus arrived at home, the house was dark and silent. As an exception. Mina had probably took his advice to heart and went to bed early. Silent he put down the bag and took of his cloak. The damn conference with the parent’s community took longer than he had thought. He looked into the kitchen. On the desk still was his plate and the pots on the stove, so that he could heat the meal, she had cooked. Most likely she had waited one or two hours, before she went to bed. He would eat tomorrow, what she had cooked. Instead the former potions teacher made a quick glance into the living room. It was empty, just the Great Dane was at her place, her ears alertly twitching, while the two cats had coiled themselves up on the sofa cushion. Every little noise, that would seem strange to them, would guide to them raising the alarm. The eagle owl’s place was empty, but that wasn’t too astonishing. Eion always was on his ways in the nights, since he didn’t take the mission to guard Mina’s household anymore.  
Silently Severus climbed the stairs and went into his son’s room. The two year’s old boy was peacefully sleeping in his bed, cuddling his hippogriff plush toy. His blanket has been kicked loose, but nothing would suggest that Pyrites wasn’t okay.  
Smirking, Severus tucked the boy in his blanket and stroked through Pyrites’ soft, black hair. The boy was his whole pride and Severus would have never assume, that he would become father. If someone had told him that, four years back, he had given them a snappy comment and leaving the conversation, but now? In fact he was really happy with his life at the present time. It could have been much worse and for a moment he would have thought, that it was over.  
He kissed Pyrites on the cheek, than left the room, leaving the door ajar, so that the child could come over, when it had a nightmare and went into the parent’s bedroom behind the opposite door.

 

In fact, Mina was in the bed and wide asleep. The hip-length, black hair, spread on the cushions, she had curled herself up like a cat and her slender shilouette apparent under the blanket.  
Carefully he sat down on the edge of bed, and stayed there while he behold the sleeping, young woman. She still seemed to be as beautiful as in her school-time, even if he had to admit, that this was just a few years behind.  
He still couldn’t quite understand, how he deserved her, or why she wanted to spend her life with him, while she could have every young wizard her age. He had asked her once, but he still couldn’t understand it and her answer hasn’t been a great help at all. Of course he wasn’t stupid, but sometimes she had a strange way to articulate, that even he didn’t understand everything she said.  
She had something about maturity, intelligence and feelings, that did, what they wanted to so, but in all those things he still couldn’t see a reason to waste such a young life at his side. Not that he wanted to muss her. In all the years, which he had used to aid her talent, they converged each other and her saving him, he had become so used to her presence, that his life seemed to be empty, when she wasn’t near.  
Maybe he should get a little house in Hogsmeade, where she could live while he was at school? At least as long, Pyrites didn’t go to school just yet?  
A silent sigh came over his lips. He couldn’t offer her something, partially he still was repellent and stubborn, mired himself in his solitary thinking and jealous behaviour. How should he make her happy on a continuing basis? Even if she seemed to like especially that about him. A sarcastic smile walked over Hogwarts’ former potion teacher’s face, while he heard her voice in his head: “You’re a dunderhead, Severus. Just enjoy the time, you have and don’t think about the things, that may come tomorrow. I will always be there.”, he could hear her as good as he could see the affectionate haul around the corner’s of her mouth. She had preached this to him very often, but he could listen to her for hours, just as much as she listened to him.  
Slowly he leaned down to her, whispered something into her ear, kissed her on the forehead. After that he stood up and prepared himself to go to bed. Just now his body seem to remember, how tired he has been.


	2. Mina

Mina sat in her small room full with plush toys, frog posters, she carefully had pinned at the beautiful rose paperhangings and snow white furnitures, in a blanket fort and read a heavy parchment letter again and again in the light of a stained glass lamp.  
The envelope which had contained the parchment papers, laid on of the cushions and told in oscillating, emerald-green letters on yellowish parchment her name and address: _Miss M. Circeni, 23 Primrose Hill Road, London_. On the envelope’s backside was a meanwhile broken, crimson wax seal, bearing an emblem with a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake, building a circle around the letter “H”. 

Her cheeks were red with excitement and her heart was in her mouth, since the acknowledgement, that she was now officially a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had come into the house this morning. She had been that excited, that she nearly couldn’t open the letter, and since then she was deprived of the power of speech. Again and again she read the letter and the list, what she needed.  
It seemed strange, that she wouldn’t attend a normal High School like her classmates, but on the other hand it didn’t bother her. She hardly had become friends with anyone and she didn’t really like the thought, that she could go to school with someone who already knew her and was able to spread rumour, from the first day on. It was a positive matter of fact that no one would miss her, and if someone would ask, she could say that she was about to visit a public school outside of London. And she wouldn’t even lying. As far as she knew, from her father’s stories, Hogwarts was somewhere in Scotland?  
But meeting totally new people? Would they accept how she was or count her out? Which house would she be in? Did her father have a wish? Since hours (or at least it felt like hours), she worried about these things occasionally interrupted with keen fit of giggles, which she choked off in the cushions, hardly able to believe in her luck.

A silent knock interrupted her and the girl winced at the noise, before she looked out of the blanket fort at the door: “Come in, Dad.”  
It couldn’t be someone else, because her mother wasn’t living here anymore. She had left, when Mina entered the third class of primary school and had been replaced by a house-elf, who was carrying out her duties very deliberately. Mina’s father had taking the house-elf, so that someone was at home, when Mina came back from school, and she hasn’t to be alone. Her father was an Auror at the Ministry of Magic and he couldn’t take her with him always, because it was way too dangerous. Mina on the other hand, was happy to have the house-elf, because with a scatty father her like hers, someone could be quite scared, that the kitchen would explode. And so she knew, that he would eat something, when she was at Hogwarts. It was one point less to worry about. There still were enough.  
Exactly that father, she was so worried about (in the holidays he mostly took free-time and was only at the Ministry for extreme emergencies, to have more time with Mina) now looked into the room and had a short look around. Ralph Circeni had sandy coloured, tousled hair (which was more ascribed to the circumstance, that he always nervously rushed his fingers through his hair), bright blue eyes and glasses, that always were about to slide from his straight nose, he had given to Mina. His lips were nearly always graced with a shy, kind or mischievous smile, he had a three-day beard and when he entered the room, someone could see, that he was tall and gawky. Still without speaking he joined his daughter on the cushions.

Mina Circeni was the very reserve of her father and had (except for the nose) more alikeness, with her mother, whose existence she liked to disown with her eleven years. The girl was graceful, of slight, airy build, small, pale and had the black hair and lips, which always seemed a little bit as if she would sulk, from her mother. Only her eye-colour was neither the gentle blue of her father’s, nor the brown of her mother’s eyes. She had the red eye-colour of the Italian vampire, who had established the family thousands of years before. At least her father assumed that, he wasn’t sure about it, what also could be ascribed to the partially incomplete history. The eyes had vampiric effects anymore, they’ve vanished with the mixing of blood over the centuries, but sometimes someone was born with red eyes. The colour had stayed. Mina hated that eye-colour. It was the colours fault, that other children kept themselves away from her. Some teachers tried to explain, that Mina was some kind of albino, but that didn’t help the situation at all. Luckily she then had found out, that she was a witch, after she had (inadvertently) made a bunch of dustbins chase a few boys away, without even doing something. She had been left alone after that and now she could leave and never see anyone of those stupid peoples again. But still… she hated school.  
“Is everything all right?”, her father asked calmly.  
Mina looked up to him with those wonderful, amazing red eyes: “Why do you think, that something is not alright?”  
“Because you’re vanished since one and a half hour and didn’t said a word, since.”, he answered. “Tipsy already thinks that you’ve starved to death.  
Mina grinned: “I didn’t intended to… I had to reflect.”, she held up the letter.  
The man’s smile became a little bit wider, when he saw that she was proud about this, even under her contemplative expression. As always her eyes had that expectant flash.  
“Do you worry about the house sorting?”, he asked gently.  
She nodded, put the latter away and laid her head on her legs, so that she still could look at him and talk to him.  
“What if I am sorted into a house, that you don’t like?”, she muttered.  
“There is no house, that I don’t like, Mina.”, he said in a gently dispraising tone and pulled her in his arms.  
“But you said, that in Slytherin…”, she was interrupted by his shake of the head. “I never said, that Slytherin only has made bad wizards and witches. You hear less about the other ones and the wizarding world is disobliged with always dumping those things on Slytherin house. But… for example, I’ve brought a Hufflepuff to Azkaban.”  
She looked up to him. Amazed: “Really?”  
He nodded and for a while stared untypical gloomy in the distance, than he pulled himself together: “I don’t care, in which house you are sorted, as long as you do your best. Every house has his positive qualities and in every house they can be turned into the most negative qualities very fast. And if you will come to Slytherin, then Slytherin got a wonderfull, intelligent student, which can already think for herself instead of just doing what other peoples are saying.”, he explained and reached for the letter. “And now let me see, what you need. What do you think about my idea to make a free day, the day after tomorrow, so that we can visit Diagon Alley?”  
Until now, Mina had listened intently, now she nodded in excitement and clapped her hands a few times. “Oh, that would be wonderful! We leave very early, yes?”  
Now Ralph Circeni looked a little bit agonized. If he could avoid it, he didn’t like to get up early: “We will see!”, he answered nervously laughing, before his daughter tossed a cushion at his head.


End file.
